Dear Brother
by tkhiroshi
Summary: Formerly known as "Watashi no Aniki". This is a revised version and I am trying to correct the grammars as well as improvising the story. Nevertheless, the ending will be the same. Pairing: HanaOC
1. Dear Brother

**Chapter 1: Dear Brother**

I sat in my mother's office, actually it's mine now. I inherited all the wealth and properties after she passed away three years ago. I was young and rich. My grandparents tried to offer custody on me but my mother had made our butler my guardian until I am 18 years old. Honestly, I can practically survive with the wealth throughout this lifetime. I know all my grandparents wanted were the money in my bank account. But that's not a big deal. So what's the big deal?

I stared at the envelope on the desk, which has my name nicely written on it. It was no mistake that the handwriting belongs to my late mother. I have been sitting here for an hour struggling with my conflicted emotion whether I should read the content or chuck it into the trashcan. Anything that is written inside will not be good news since this letter was purposely left to be opened on my 17th birthday. And the day has come.

"Dammit," I decided to open the letter.

_To my dearest son,_

_Ryo, I love you but I am sorry for leaving you at such a young age. You should be seventeen years old when you read this letter._

_Happy Birthday, Ryo!_

_Today I am going to tell you about your father. He's Japanese. That's probably where you got your Asian features. Sometimes when I look at you, I see your father's face. I met him during a business trip to Japan. We fell in love and started a secret affair. He had a wife and I know what we did was inexcusable. But I really love him._

_That's why when I found out his wife was pregnant, I broke up with him. I decided to leave him because I did not want to ruin his family since he's going to be a father and I don't want his son or daughter to think lowly of him. For having an affair._

_I returned to England as soon as we broke up. Somehow, we remained friends. It was then I found out I was pregnant three months later. I was actually pregnant for six month at that point of time. I was happy and sad at the same time. I have a part of someone I love but I can never be together with him. Your grandparents demanded that I go for abortion but I refused. You are a part of the man I love and me, and that will never change. You came to this world on 1__st__ of January, which is about three months earlier before your half-brother was born. Your father knew nothing about you until his wife's passed away due to cancer. I attended the funeral to pay respect and ask for forgiveness. I told him about you after that and he wanted to take up the responsibilities of bringing you up. He proposed to me. You can't imagine how happy I was but I rejected him because I know I couldn't love your half-brother like I love you. I don't want to be unfair. Your father saw you once when he came to England. And he came here just so he could see you. Remember when you were five and there was a Japanese man who came to visit us in our summer house? He was your father._

_I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier. I hope you would visit them for my sake and take care of them if you can._

_Thank you so much, Ryo._

_With Love,_

_Mom_

I am definitely dumb-struck by my mother's letter. I knew I probably have a Japanese as a father but to find out I have a _half-brother_ was the surprise. The thought of it makes me curious at how he looks like. It's a wonder that my mother had insisted that I pick up Japanese of all language. She even gave me a Japanese name! I pick up the phone and dialled for my butler. "Ralph, come to my office now." I know I sound like a rich and arrogant teenager but trust me, I am actually quite nervous at this moment. Ralph didn't take long to enter my office after a knock. "Good evening, Master Winchester," greeted Ralph with a bow. Sometimes I wonder if I am living in the 21st century when these gestures are still practiced among the rich. Well, that's not why I asked him to come to the office anyway. "Ralph. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me _Master_? And also, please stop all those bowing gesture. It's really not necessary. Got it?" Of course, being the loyal butler he is, Ralph responded with a curt reply "Yes, Mas- Ryosuke-san." I sighed. "Do you have any orders, Ryosuke-san?" asked Ralph trying his best to address me properly. "Yes, please find out about my mother's ex-lover. I hope you can get the information by tomorrow morning." Ralph's next response didn't come as a surprise. After all, he was always this thorough at his work. "I've investigate about it long before your request. Madam Winchester has ordered me to keep track on your father and half-brother's lives before her death," said Ralph. "Where are they now?" I asked and immediately I saw the solemn expression on my butler's face. "I am sorry to break the news that your father has passed away a few years ago. However, your half-brother is living in Kanagawa." I was a little bit shock that my father is dead but it didn't really hit close to home as I had hardly known about him. Hell I don't even remember his visit when I was five. I asked my next question. "What's my brother doing now?"

"Hanamichi Sakuragi is living alone in an apartment near Shohoku High School, where he is currently studying. He is quite a famous basketball player for his school, for some reason," replied Ralph with an amused expression. "Well then, please book two tickets to Japan for both of us. You know what to do for the rest."

To be continued.


	2. Kanagawa

**Chapter 2: Kanagawa**

**Ryosuke's POV**

I am currently sitting in a plane looking out of the window. It was dark and there weren't any clouds either. We are flying above them. It was just yesterday I found out about having a half-brother and now I am travelling half of the globe to see him. Truly unbelievable. My head is still trying to grasp the information but it was interrupted by the air hostess. "Any drinks, sir?" She was looking at me with a blush. I get that a lot, not that I am bragging, but yes, I am actually quite a good looking Eurasian. I have a nice shade of ocean blue eyes and also a navy blue hair but that's because I dyed it. I have heard girls gossiping about me that I looked like Jude Law when he was young except that I looked more Asian because of my original black hair. I shook my head at the air hostess and she shyly smiled at me before moving on to the passenger behind me.

It was hours and hours later that I arrived at Kanagawa Airport where Ralph had rented a Porsche Cayenne for both of us. "Ralph, I believe you might want to change to a less attractive vehicle…"

**Hanamichi's POV**

I was on my way home from basketball practice. The moment I thought about climbing the stairs to my apartment, I groaned. It sucks but this is the only place I can afford which is closer to my school. As I reached the apartment staircase, there was someone else I didn't recognize who followed right behind me. Our pace was quiet and even. I was surprised when he followed me till the very last floor and stopped right next door to my apartment. He looks up from the doorknob to look at me and I was momentarily mesmerized by his blue eyes. A pang of sadness hits me because those blue eyes reminded me of someone I used to love. That person had dumped me for someone else. That hurts like a bitch but I had to move on. I was going to introduce myself to my new neighbour but he averted his gaze and entered his apartment without even a greeting. Well, that was kind of rude! I decided to enter my own apartment and ignore him from now onwards.

**Ryosuke's POV**

As soon as I was in my new place, I lean back on the door for support. I have probably held my breath for quite some time when our eyes locked. He was breath taking and he has _red_ hair. The funny thing is we don't even look alike. I was expecting some similarity but it's kind of disappointing to find out we don't.

The next day when he entered the class, he had the shock of his life plastered all over his face after spotting me. God, he is so expressive.

**Hanamichi's POV**

_Oh my God!_

That arrogant and rude prick I saw next door yesterday is currently in my class. He's sitting just right in front of me. Something about the boy pisses me off. Maybe it's because of his blue eyes that resemble my ex's. Nevertheless, I took my seat and stared off his back. The surprise of my life came when he said his name.

"Ryosuke Sakuragi."

_What the fuck?_

Sakuragi is definitely not a common last name. How the fuck did my neighbour ended up with the same last name as me? I hope we are not long lost relatives because I don't remember having any relatives with the name Ryosuke. I was probably staring too hard at his back that he sensed it. He turned around to look at me but then ignored me again after that. What a prick!

Time couldn't move any faster when I am not enjoying the classes. I was so relieved when the bell rang and I took off as fast as I could to stay away from my new classmate. I am not very fond of him and do not wish to be in his company. I went to my next agenda of the day. What else could it be? Basketball practice. While I was doing my warm up, Miyagi came up to me. "Hey Hanamichi, I heard there's a new kid in your class." I couldn't care much and so I just gave him a shrug. "What's wrong?" asked Miyagi as he raised an eyebrow at me.

_Nothing. Except that he's another arrogant prick like Rukawa._

The timing could not be better. Someone slid open the gym door and a tall figure about Mitsui's height appeared. A second look and I was so in deep shit. _Oh great…_ Then I heard Miyagi said "Oh yeah, I was just about to tell you the new kid in your class is joining us!" I swear I could see a beam on my captain's face. _Fuck!_

To be continued.


	3. A friend and a neighbour

**A/N: I am sure you readers know that I don't own Slam Dunk's characters but I think it is compulsory for me to like write it out in black and white if I don't want to get sued. Cheers!**

**Chapter 3: A friend and a neighbour**

I lean my head against the wall as the water splashed on my head. It has definitely been one of those days when everything is not right for me. First, I found out I have an arrogant prick as a neighbour. Then that so-called bastard actually studies the same school as me. That's actually not that bad but _same_ class. You got to be kidding me especially now he's also in the basketball team! My life couldn't be better after he dumped me. The sadness is creeping back in again. How long was it? Six months ago? We broke up and he was my first love. I mean the first person I really love. Not those ridiculous fifty-one crushes I had. I can see he was hurt as well and I can see he really loves the other guy too. That's probably why I gave up in the first place. I will never be the first in his heart even if I could have gotten him back.

_Rukawa Kaede… How I wished I could just get over you for good._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It shook me out of my reverie. "Wait up!" I shouted so the visitor could hear me from my bathroom. I tried to dry up myself as much as possible before answering the door. Guess what? I think I might go into over shock like how people said overdrive? My neighbour was standing in front of me and out of nowhere he asked "Do you want to go for dinner?" Really, I think I am hallucinating. "What?" That's all I could response. "You're not dreaming. I am sorry for my… behaviour. Can we start over?"

Right there and I saw it. I saw the softness in his eyes and the sincerity in it. How could I reject him if he gave me those fucking puppy dog eyes? "Sure… I guess." I said and I went back into my room to change in a daze. I was thinking whether I am going to survive the night.

So, I took him to Danny's. I am sitting right in front of him. It feels really awkward as we don't really talk! The waitress came to get our orders. _Thank God._ I wasn't paying attention until I heard the waitress repeat the order. "Wait, wait, wait, what? _Ten_ bowls of noodles?" I looked at him sceptically. Even the waitress has a wide-eyes expression. "Well, five for each of us?" said Ryosuke. Nevertheless, I asked "You can eat _five_ bowls of noodles?" He shrugged indicating the hidden question "Why not?"

Apparently, we actually _clicked_. We talked and I made some jokes. He was trying not to smile but I can see the corners of his lips slightly lifted. He's not really quiet. He's just careful of the information he shares about himself. He must have a bad experience with trusting people. "You know, you're not such an ass after getting to know you a little bit." I said with grin. "Oh really…" And he fucking _smiled_… I think my world has just turned a little brighter. "Hey, isn't that a smile?" I asked just to tease him. "No." And so the banter goes on. "Yes!"

"I said no." He insisted and I couldn't resist. "Yes, there is." In the end, I just gave in since I thought I might want to see his smiles again so I should not make him stop doing so.

To be continued.


	4. Something called Love

**Chapter 4: Something called Love **

**Ryosuke's POV**

Time flies.

It has been almost half a year since I started living next door to Hanamichi. We've become close friends and confide in each other whenever we have problems. One night, he told me how his father's death was his fault. Well, it's our father but I couldn't tell him. He cried and I comforted him. I have no idea why I hugged him but that one embrace changes how I felt towards him. After that, I told him about my mother. I was expecting him to tell me what she did was wrong but he didn't. "Everyone has their reason. Maybe my father did too. That's why he cheated on my mother but I am not mad at him because he didn't really desert us. It's just not fair for my mother, that's all." I wonder if I should be relieved to hear what he said but I can't be sure as he doesn't know the truth yet. _If only he knew…_

The surprise conversation came when he told me about his ex-boyfriend. I wasn't surprised of his sexuality but the guy he dated surprised me. It was none other than Rukawa. It solves all the death glares Rukawa gave me during practices or games. I hardly play during tournament but I am Rukawa's replacement when he's out of stamina. I was quite upset with how they broke up. The worst part for Hanamichi was probably seeing Rukawa and Sendoh together. Since then, I pretended I was interested in Hanamichi and persuading him. I told him about my idea and he agreed to let me do so.

However, I am starting to wonder if I am pretending at all because I realized I have feelings for him. Those feelings are harder to suppress when we spent so much time together. Just like now, I am watching him sleep in my apartment.

I wish I could tell him who I really am.

**Sakuragi's POV**

Six months ago, if you asked me if I would be friends with Ryo, I would have laughed at you and scoffed with the word "Never" with an exclamation mark. Somehow, along the road of being classmates and neighbour, we became close friends. I'm starting to doubt my own intentions and it was all thanks to Rukawa for pointing it out. It was Monday and we've just finished basketball practice. I was packing up in the locker room and told Ryo to meet me outside of the gym. "Hey Ryo, I'll see you outside." He just gave me a silent nod and walked out of the locker room. I don't know how Rukawa sneaked in but I felt his hand on my shoulder and his favourite nickname for me. "Do'aho." I was tired of his attitude and the way he treated me like I am garbage that he had to call me names. Why can't we be friends even if we're not together? "Rukawa, I don't have time for your taunts. Just let go," I told him with a sigh and he probably saw how tired I was. "We need to talk about your relationship with Ryo." I raised an eyebrow at him and asked "What has that got to do with you? It's none of your business, Rukawa. You left, remember?" I saw the guilt across his face in a fleeting moment but it was gone very quickly replaced by angered face. "You don't understand. Are you that in love with him?" He hissed and I pushed him away. "Fuck off and go back to Sendoh."

It was after I met up with Ryo when we're on our way home I started to ponder on what Rukawa asked. Am I in love with Ryo? I stole a glance but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to walk. We reached my apartment and I went straight to shower so I could think. I heard the click of the door and I assumed he went home for his shower and change. When I came out from the shower, he was already preparing dinner in the small kitchen. I went to set the utensils on the small coffee table in the living room. It just fits the two of us nicely. Any more than the two of us it would have been crowded. We've been doing this on a routine and I had to blush because it makes both of us looked like a married couple. Once dinner was ready, Ryo took the seat next to me as I turned on the TV. Suddenly, he sneezed and moved himself to grab the napkin from my side. I held my breath when I felt his breathing across my neck. I had to suppress myself from a disappointed groan when he moved away. "What's wrong, Hanamichi?" He asked me in concern. "Nothing!" Of course, he knew something was not right but he didn't push me to say anything. That's what I like about him. He gives me space as compared to Rukawa. _Shit! I am comparing him to my ex-boyfriend now…_

Like some of the nights, Ryo decided to crash my place tonight. I was sitting cross-legged on my futon when he opened the door and walked in shirtless. I quickly spread the blanket over my head so he couldn't see my blush. Since when I am shy when he is shirtless? He was shirtless most of the time in the locker room and sometimes when he slept over! _I am so fucked!_ "What's wrong, Hanamichi? You're acting weird today." He just had to point it out, dammit! "Nothing, let's just go to bed." I muffled through the blanket. I could actually see him shrugged. He was fast asleep but apparently I am having trouble trying to sleep. After a while, I gave up and turned to my side to see his face. _Oh God, his lips…_

That was the last thing in my mind before I kissed him.

-To be continued-


	5. Love is Cruel

**Chapter 5: Love is Cruel**

**Ryosuke's POV**

It felt like euphoria when he kissed me in my dream. I've never had a dream that felt so real. I was afraid to respond in the beginning, thinking that the dream will go away as soon as I reciprocate. Nevertheless, those soft lips are so tempting that I gave up and responded with equal passion. I felt his tongue probe my lips and I allowed him access. It was warm and he tasted like the food we just ate. I circled my tongue around his before entering his mouth. Both of us moaned. I whispered his name. I'm probably having a hard on in reality right now. My eyes were closed all the time so I decided to open them. The shock couldn't be more surreal. I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore and he was really kissing me. I don't know what came over me but I pushed him off and disappeared back to my apartment. I sat at the foot of my door as I tried to collect my thoughts but my head was swimming in circles and I kept thinking of his lips on mine. It was so hot and I couldn't ignore the bulge in my pants. _I need a release…_

There's only one solution to my problem. It's not like I've never jerk it off while thinking of someone except this time it's a guy instead of a girl in school I know. Clothes litter the floor as I made my way to the bathroom. I stood right underneath the shower head and turned on the water. Immediately I felt the first spray of cold water on my face but my hard on didn't go away. In fact, I was even harder due to the cold. As the water slowly turned warm, I slumped myself against the wall behind me and gripped my penis to reveal the head. I rubbed my thumb against the slit and it had me jerk a bit. Without wasting any more time with teasing myself and fantasizing about him, I stroke my penis in a steady pace. But I couldn't control my mind from straying to the kiss we had. And I wonder how it would feel like to have his mouth around my penis or what if I slid into him. _ I really wonder…_

That was the breaking point. I moaned and came on my hand.

**Sakuragi's POV**

_What does it mean?_

I felt the passion in his kiss and I swore I heard him moaned my name before he opened his eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him but it's too late to regret it now. I just hope our friendship is not ruined. _How wrong was I to think so?_

The next day in school, Ryo avoided me like a plague. It got me so frustrated that everyone saw it through my facade. People stayed away from me and even during basketball practice, they felt that something wrong must have happened between us. I swore I saw the glee in Rukawa's eyes but I choose to ignore it. Honestly, I was sad because I might have been indirectly gotten a rejection from Ryo without even officially confessing. Would this be my 52nd rejection? Or is it 53rd since Rukawa dumped me? It really sucks to be the receiving end all the time.

_I cannot give up without that official confession. Perhaps I might have a chance with him. What's worse than a rejection, right?_

Everyone probably felt they should leave us alone to sort things out. As soon as basketball practice was over, everyone scrambled from the court. Surprisingly, Sendoh was early and took Rukawa away before he could stir up some fuss. I think God must have heard me because Ryo is now alone in the locker room. _We _are alone. I called him "Ryo" and immediately saw his body tensed.

**Ryosuke's POV**

How I wished that this confrontation would not have happened. Even though I knew he would have to find out some day but this is like too soon for me. Not when I haven't even sort out my feelings for him. Perhaps there's nothing to sort out. I do really have feelings for him. There's a word for this. _Oh yea… incest._

I knew he was going to hunt me down and my name on his lips really makes my heart beats faster. When he circled his arms around my waist from behind, I think my world totally stopped moving and all I could think of is his lips on mine. I called his name and closed my eyes savouring this short embrace. "Hanamichi…" It probably sounded like a moan but I couldn't care much.

You know what? I think I'm in heaven. He twisted me around to face him and without a second thought gave me the kiss of my life. They say that the first kiss is the most memorable moment of our lives. But I beg to differ. I think my second kiss is going to stuck in my head for a very long time. He didn't even stop as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and got me moaning again in less than a minute. _Oh fuck…_

But good times never last.

"Hanamichi… we have to stop…" My voice sounded so hoarse and I felt tears welt up in my eyes. "Why?" He asked me with a heartbroken look. "Yo-you're my step brother." I wished I didn't have to break it like this.

"_What?"_

The End of Chapter 5


End file.
